


Sandy and Tumbleweed

by Papallion



Series: Jesse and Tumbleweed [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Armadillo Jesse McCree, Hedgehog Hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: Jesse McCree and his faithful hedgehog Tumbleweed are forced to take shelter in a dinner, where he meets Hanzo Shimada and his companion, Sandy the Armadillo.I just wanted to write cute animals interacting.This is not part of Jesse and Tumbleweed, or Hanzo and Sandy at all.  Just cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/gifts), [Penntoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penntoxide/gifts).



The second traveler to walk into the dinner that night was covered in sand and dust.  Before coming in he had pulled his jacket off and beat it on his legs, but the dust from the storm still clung to him.  

“You’re fine, sugar, get on in here!” the woman behind the counter yelled.  “I gotta mop tonight anyhow.” She poured more coffee into the other customer’s cup, a man with a messy bun and sidecut, dressed in scrubs with a veterinary clinic logo on the breast.

The biker sauntered up to the counter, and the veterinarian eyed him.  It looked like he had to walk that way from the stiffness of the chaps and the soreness of his legs.  After pulling his helmet off, revealing a younger face than the veterinarian expected, he hung his jacket on the back of a chair.  He sat down and looked over.

“Howdy!” he said with a gin, and the veterinarian nodded at him.  “What’s good tonight, ma’am, I’m a bit hungry and pretty thirsty. That dust storm's pretty nasty!”

She put down a glass of water and the biker sipped.  “We got plenty of breakfast foods, and some pot roast left.”

“Can I get some scrambled eggs, please, a side of veggies, and a coffee?”  The biker adjusted his pocket and a little nose poked out.

The veterinarian looked over, startled.  “Is that a hedgehog in your pocket?” the man asked.

“Naw, I’m just happy to see you!”  The biker laughed and pointed at the veterinarian’s chest.  “Is that an armadillo in a baby sling?” 

The veterinarian reached down and absently patted the armadillo’s head.  “He’s in armadillo jail for now.”

“This here’s Tumbleweed.  He’s m’buddy.” He held his hand out.  “Name’s Jesse.”

“I’m Hanzo,” the veterinarian replied and shook his hands.  Jesse was cheerful and friendly, despite having been caught in the same sandstorm that made Hanzo pull off the road.  “This is Sandy.”

“Can I get a saucer or something for my little friend?  I think he’d like a drink.” Jesse carefully picked the hedgehog from his pocket and set him on the counter.  "Now, don't you wander off now, Tumbles!" He rubbed the hedgehog's ears. 

"Like I can go anywhere," Tumbleweed muttered as he peeked over the edge.  “I’ll break my legs from this height.”

"Try being stuck in a baby sling," the armadillo snapped back.

They stared at each other for a long minute.  Both of them could hear the human companions chatting, mainly on Jesse’s part.

The hedgehog finally sat down.  "No," Tumbleweed said firmly. "I refuse to believe in talking animals."  He leaned into Jesse’s finger then pulled back, and Jesse started on his coffee.

The armadillo sighed and rotated to get a better look at Tumbleweed.  "You ARE a talking animal."

"True, but not the point."  Tumbleweed accepted the saucer of water and drank.  “That’s a lie, actually. I am not a talking animal.”

“Then what are you?” Sandy asked and twitched his nose.  “Hm?”

Tumbleweed gave an irritated sound.

“Can’t say it, can you?” Sandy asked with a wry tone in his voice.

Tumbleweed snorted.

“Don’t worry, little buddy, dinner will be here soon.”  Jesse rubbed Tumbleweed’s head affectionately. “He gets a little cranky when he doesn’t get his pasta!”

“Don’t feed the hedgehog pasta,” Hanzo scolded.  

Jesse laughed and poured some more water in Tumbleweed’s saucer.  “He’s just gonna get some egg and a bit of mixed vegetables. You sound like my friend, he’s a vet, too.  Runs a place, Shambali.”

“You SAY you don’t feed him pasta, but you look like you feed him pasta.”  Hanzo reached down, but Tumbleweed stepped away from him. “I’ve never seen one with markings like that.”

“Yeah, m’buddy says he might be a breeders morph.  Or something. I’m just happy he’s here, you know?”  Jesse gestured to the armadillo. “What about your little friend?”

Hanzo looked down at Sandy.  “He was wounded when someone brought him in.  He might have been someone’s pet, and has little to no survival skills, so I can’t release him into the wild.”  He absently scratched Sandy’s head.

“Same.  The pet part, I mean.  I’m certain Tumbles could survive in the wild!”  Jesse then scooped Tumbleweed up and away from the edge of the counter.  “But, I don’t mind taking care of him, he don’t take up much space. He did scare m’dad pretty good, though!”  Jesse laughed at the memory.

As the humans talked Tumbleweed returned to Sandy.  He stared at him and tilted his head a little. “Who are you?”

“I’m, I’m Sandy.  All I can say now.  Magic, you know.”

Tumbleweed nodded.  “Disobeying my magic is how I got into this situation in the first place.”  

Sandy continued to wriggle and Hanzo tried to soothe him.  “You use magic?” He got his front leg out of the baby sling and Hanzo fussed.  “Really?”

Tumbleweed nodded at him.  “I’m limited to my protection magic for now, but I’m certain I could summon, well, larger powers if the need be.”  Tumbleweed rippled the claws on his front left leg. “Ah, supper.”

“I guess Sandy’s a little hungry, too,” Hanzo said as he tried to put him back into the baby sling.  He has assumed the armadillo’s excitement was due to Jesse’s scrambled eggs and vegetable medley being served.  “I suppose some dinner couldn’t hurt him, maybe some eggs.” He flagged the waitress down. “Could I have one scrambled egg, no butter or anything, for Sandy?”

“Sure thing, honey bun!  Is it OK to use non-stick spray?  Oh, he’s trying to get away. It’s OK if you want to let him run around a little.  Poor thing’s been cooped up all day I bet! First a car, now a pumpkin carrier, just let the little guy run free.”

Hanzo stepped off of the stool and carefully put Sandy on the floor.  “Sandy, try not to get into trouble, OK?”

Jesse gave a startled shout as Tumbleweed hopped to Hanzo’s stool, to his shoulder, then trotted down Hanzo’s back to the ground.  “Buddy, don’t scare a man like that!” Jesse bent down to pick him back up, but Tumbleweed trotted up to Sandy. “I guess they just want to run around a little bit.  That OK with you, Hanzo?”

“Hedgehogs to NOT do parkour,” Hanzo mused.  “Well, they seem to be getting along OK.”

As if to demonstrate, the two critters sat down next to each other.  Sandy nudged Tumbleweed with his nose, and Tumbleweed sniffed Sandy’s shoulder.

“We’ve been riding a while, too, so Tumbles could use a jog.  Go on, you two, stay out of trouble.”

Tumbleweed and Sandy made no promises as they trotted down the edge of the counter to the far wall.


	2. Around the Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our critter companions bicker for a little bit and come to realize they both must act.

It felt good to stretch their legs.  Both had been cooped up for some time, and now they were finally able to wander around.  “This place smells off,” Sandy muttered. 

Tumbleweed suddenly trotted forward faster, his little legs tip tap tapping on the tile floor.  He seemed to get faster the further away he got and Sandy paused to watch him. The hedgehog touched the wall and came running back, slowing as he got nearer, and he came to a stop.

“Speedy little thing, aint’cha?” Sandy asked as he continued to walk.   “Get it out of your system?”

“Jesse normally allows me free reign, but we’ve been riding for hours.”  Tumbleweed had to job to keep up with Sandy’s larger form; being five inches long had its disadvantages.  “I have to ride in his pocket.”

Sandy started laughing, a honking noise that got Hanzo and Jesse’s attention.  He settled down and gently nudged Tumbleweed’s side.

“And what’s so funny?” the hedgehog demanded.

“You sit in his pocket?  That’s adorable!” Sandy insisted.  “You’re a mighty tiny critter, Tumbles!”

Tumbleweed huffed at him.  “We have a motorcycle, I can’t very well sit in his lap!”  Tumbleweed continued to puff as Jesse scooped him up.

“C’mon, little buddy, you’re getting a bit stressed.”  Jesse easily rotated his hands and Tumbleweed curled into a little ball, glaring at the laughing armadillo.  “There we go, nice and round.” He started to rub his thumb on Tumbleweed’s head in a circle.

It infuriated Tumbleweed just how nice it felt when Jesse rubbed his forehead like that.  He felt his tiny body relaxing and he let Jesse hold him for a little.

Jesse chuckled at him.  “That’s a good little hedgie.”

“I’m sorry, Sandy’s just playing.”  Hanzo gave Sandy a firm glare. “Aren’t you?”

Jesse laughed as Sandy stuck his tongue out.  “You ever get the feeling there’s more to the little critters than them just being cute?”  Jesse continued to rub Tumbleweed’s head.

“Sometimes,” Hanzo muttered.  He scratched Sandy’s head and stood up, walking to the door.  “The storm’s not letting up.”

Sandy trotted after him and sniffed the door.  It smelled wrong, and he couldn’t place it. When Hanzo reached for the door Sandy leaned against his body against Hanzo’s calf.  

Hanzo looked down and tried to scoop him up.

Sandy wriggled and Hanzo followed him back to the counter, and he looked up at Tumbleweed.  “Something’s outside.”

“So?” Tumbleweed grumbled.  He sighed, flicking his ears, and looked up to Jesse.  Ignoring things and thinking he knew better than everyone else was why he was in this mess, so he unrolled his body.

Jesse put him back on the counter and pushed the saucer of water closer to him. 

Tumbleweed drank, took a breath, and wandered to the edge. 

Right as he jumped off Jesse caught him.

“BUDDY!” he scolded.  “What have I told you about that?  Do I need to make you a little parachute?”  

Tumbleweed rocked his little body and Jesse put him back on the counter.  “Down, please,” he demanded, and made to leap again.

Hanzo snorted.  “I think he just wants to run around again.  Is he always so, so jumpy?” He knew hedgehogs could be active, but Tumbleweed was quite bold.  Hanzo was certain he was thinking about how to leap down without hurting himself. How did he see the floor?  Hedgehogs didn’t have the best eyesight.

“Oh, he loves to run around the house.  I love his little footsteps.” Jesse put him on the floor and Tumbleweed shot to the door.

He sat down and sniffed, thinking, and made a grumbling noise.  While hedgehogs didn’t have good sight, Tumbleweed did. He focused his attention and glared out the glass door, studying the movement of the sand and the wind.  He looked over to Sandy. “This isn’t good. There’s something out there.”

In the space between sand and shadow he could make out a form, stretched thin and moving jerkily.  It radiated malevolence and he was glad the door was shut. He wished he could will the door locked, as well, but the lock was a good distance above his head.

Sandy did the next best thing and chewed at the latch at the bottom of the door.  After a few moments he got the level pulled and pressed down, using his body weight to pull the bolt down and lock the bottom of the door.  “Not perfect, but better than nothing.” He took a long sniff. “Our people are in danger.” It took a lot of willpower to not say ‘told you so’ to the hedgehog.

“Yes, they are.”  Tumbleweed sniffed.  “The wall over there is strange, too.  While running the world seemed to slow down.”

“Think we’re in one of those liminal spaces?” Sandy asked.

Tumbleweed was startled Sandy knew the word,and he guessed his face showed it when Sandy huffed at him.

“Just because ah tahlk lahk this don’t mean I don’t know what’s going on, little buddy.”

Tumbleweed dipped his head.  “My apologies.”

“Now’s let’s see about that wall.”  Sandy started walking and Tumbleweed trotted along.  He glanced over his shoulder and spotted their people returning to their coffee.

“I’m worried,” Tumbleweed said softly.  “They seem to not worry about us.”

“Well, it’s a small dinner, we can’t go far,” Sandy mused as they reached the table near the wall.  “Yep. That’s a weird wall all right.”

Tumbleweed sniffed.  “So what do we do about it?”

“I don’t know, I’m not the one who usually handles this sort of thing!” Sandy snorted.  He looked at their people, and it was as if they were frozen in time. “You’re right, time’s weird out here.  But, I think the time thing means we’ll have the time to do what needs to be done before our people come looking for us.”

Tumbleweed made a contemplative sound.

“You said you have magic?” the armadillo asked.

“I,” Tumbleweed said proudly, nose in the air, “come from a long line of protective guardians!  The storm is at my beck and call, my arrows fly true and straight and the spirits of my ancestors arise when needed!”  He sighed and lowered his head. “When I behave with honor and am human, that is.”

Sandy contemplated the little hedgehog for a few moments.  “Ya done screwed up and now you’re paying the price, aren’tcha?”  Sandy nodded when Tumbleweed nodded. “Can you break your curse?”

“It can be broken, and my friend has already started.”  Tumbleweed turned around and examined Jesse from a distance.  “He just doesn’t know he has to do it yet, or how.” Tumbleweed looked to Sandy.  “And you?”

“Don’t rightly know.”  Sandy sighed. “It’s OK, I’m guessing your human’s as good as mine.  We’ll get back to normal soon.” Sandy took a long sniff at the wall and looked to the left.  More tables and booths line the wall around the corner from the dinner, and the two looked down the way.

It went on longer than it should, and Sandy grunted and stopped counting once he reached thirty booths.  

“It’s a smaller dinner, you said,” Tumbleweed sighed in a cranky tone.  "We won't get lost."

Sandy snorted.  “Well, way I reckon we got to go down there and see what’s what.”

“I don’t like this idea,” Tumbleweed sighed.  “But we need to do what we must do. This place is dangerous and we need to protect our friends.”

They took a deep breath and started walking down the aisle to what awaited them.


End file.
